ultimate_gaming_grand_prixfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
This is the first season of the Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix. 12 Rounds 12 Game 1 Winner Rules Completing the round: Almost everyone will be able to finish. Once 2nd to last finishes (to not be there longer than we should be), I give the last place person 2 minute to finish. If they can't do it when the timer is up or if I don't think they can make it in 2 minutes DjMo12 will pull the plug and end the round, however, he will award the person the point since I am forcing the quit. Opting out of a round: If you decide to opt out then you will sit out and make a prediction on who is going to win that said round. Whatever points the person gets the opt out person will get as many points. If you want to opt out again...you can, you just can't make another prediction since he only gave you one lifeline. Quitting during a round: If you voluntarily quit during the round the host will award 0 points to that person. Disqualifications: The host is not going be that strict on the DQs and I think this is fair. If you do anything that you shouldn't be doing during a round such as a glitch (that gives you an advantage of sorts) or anything that isn't normal (background malfunctions or color screwups are obviously not on that list). I will not only drop them down to 5th for that round but they will get 0 points for doing such a thing. If you do it again then you are pulled out of the Grand Prix. Opting out too many times before a round will lead you to be disqualified. 1st time is a lifeline and you get a chance to get points out of it. A second time will not allow you to get points in that round. The third time is when the host will pull you out of the Grand Prix. Quitting during a round can lead you to be DQed as well. The host will allow it once but if you do it again you are out. Tiebreaker: If for some reason we tie after 12 rounds it will go by 3 scenarios: 1) best personal record between the two or more people. 2) If we tie in the 1st one then its the person who won 1st place more. If we tie in both of them then the host will pick a game at random and we will play back and forth levels until someone hits and someone misses. IF we beaten the game then they do it again except its a race and the person who dies the other stops and if the survivor is ahead then its over, if not then they have a chance to pass them and if they do its over if they die before it then the other person wins. Games Being Played and the Tasks Round 1 - Yoshi Story Task: Complete 3-1 and defeat Cloud n Candy. If you lose all of your Yoshi's you're out and will get the lowest place, unless multiple people messed up and then it will be the person who is closer to end. Round 2 - Mario 64 Task: In Big Boo's Haunt you need to beat the 3 Big Boo's and collect the 3 stars. Game Overing will result getting the lowest place. Unless more than one messed up then its the closest. Round 3 - Mario Bros. (NES/SNES) Task: Complete World 1. Game overs aren't being enforced since the world can be done in 3 minutes. Round 4 - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Task: Complete World 1 and defeat Whispy Woods. Round 5 - Mario Bros 2 (USA) Task: Complete World 1, Beat Mouser and exit the level. Game over's aren't restricted. Round 6 - Sonic 1 Task: Complete Green Hill Zone and destroy the capsule. If you game over, you can use the level select cheat to get back to the Act you Game Overed on. Round 7 - Donkey Kong Country 2 Task - Beat the world Crocodile Caudron and defeat Kleever. There are no Game Over DQ's in this round. Round 8 - Super Mario Bros. 3 Task - Complete World 3 (Water Land) Round 9 - TBA Task - TBA Round 10 - TBA Task - TBA Round 11 - TBA Task - TBA Round 12 - TBA Task - TBA Competitors GoldGleeGamer1 - An LPer who does mostly Nintendo Games but does a couple of non-Nintendo games now and then. The time this was being recorded and uploaded he was LPing Sonic 2. RedemptionsEdge - A former LPer who currently does Game Reviews. He said he was starting to LP Kirby'sNightmare in Dream Land Kurobei - A new member to LPing and he is working on Ninja Gaiden along with DjMo12 and GoldGleeGamer1 with guest commentary. Brightwolfz - A LPer who enjoys Megaman games. He is a diverse gamer and plays games from any franchise. He is LPing Banjo Kazooie and Pokemon Leaf Green. Raiza51 - A LPer who LPs any game from Nintendo to Microsoft. He was brought into the Grand Prix basically last second due to the selection of games. He is LPing Super Paper Mario and is finishing up Star Fox: Assault We were originally going to have 6 people in this season but one decided to pass also last second. Drakmanka - She is brightwolfz cousin and doesn't do LPs. Even though in GoldGleeGamer1's races there's a lot of humor when she is in one of the races. Results in Each Round *The person used an OPT OUT for the round and made a prediction. RedemptionsEdge predicted GoldGleeGamer1 would win Round 2. Brightwolfz predicted GoldGleeGamer1 would win Round 4